


Fluffy Clouds

by ChibiEnvyChan



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiEnvyChan/pseuds/ChibiEnvyChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud finds a feather. What does he do with it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluffy Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII.
> 
> Prompts: Phoenix Down, Potion, Beach, Affection, Interception, Perfect, Dangerous

There were days when Cloud would stare at that cliff, wondering what would happen if he survived. Would they be living happily ever after? No, it was too good for him. He deserved nothing but misery for failing to protect those he loved.

Then there were days when he would do insane (and dangerous) things, stuff that he would normally do with Zack when he was alive. He wanted to live for the both of them, but at the same time, he wanted to be with the former first class SOLDIER.

It wasn't fair.

Then something happened.

He bought an antique vase to decorate his room when he found it… a Phoenix feather. Legends told that these inanimate objects had the power to bring back the dead, which was why he had this crazy (and dangerous) idea of trying to bring back Zack.

Standing where the Buster sword stood, he attempted to use the feather.

And nothing happened.

He tried once more.

Once again, he came with the same result.

For an hour, he tried over and over until finally he gave up.

Turning around, he was about to leave when he heard someone gasp. He rushed towards that person and shoved down a large amount of potion down his throat before he could die again.

Said person gagged but drank most of it. "No more, I can't take any more of this torture!"

"Potions are good for you."

"I prefer materia. They're perfect."

"Tough luck."

"You're so mean to me, Cloudy." The person sniffled though anyone could tell it was fake. "I'm back, and you're—"

Before he could go on one of his infamous rants, he was intercepted by a mouth on his mouth. Not one to pass up an opportunity like this, he soon had the blond on his back and moaning with pleasure as he went on an exploration.

"Now that's more like it." He grinned impishly. Cloud looked cute with that blush.

"Could you get off of me, Zack?" the blond asked.

"Nah, it's comfy here," Zack said. He loved being on top. It was better than being bottom to Sephiroth. The bastard never let anyone on top of him. When he felt Cloud squirming, he started nuzzling him. "Why not stay here? I mean I'm back."

"I thought we could go somewhere more pleasant."

"Like the beach?"

"Yeah." Cloud wanted to be anywhere with his lover except there. It reminded him of how helpless he was, how he had to depend on Zack for everything.

"Sounds like a good idea. I know of this good nudist beach."

"ZACK!"


End file.
